


Speaking in Tongues

by Angelike



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Established Relationship, Flash Fiction, Leaving? What Leaving?, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Spanish Kink, Spanish!Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter always knew when he'd succeeded in driving Caspian mad with desire by the way he started gasping and moaning indecipherable nonsense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that the Telemarines are descended from Spanish pirates. However, **_I speak no Spanish whatsoever_**. I've tried to keep the Spanish words to a minimum here, but there will be some phrases that may or may not be grammatically incorrect and/or mean things very different from what I think they mean. A few people have tried to help me, but I can't know if all the errors have been fixed.

Peter always knew when he'd succeeded in driving Caspian mad with desire by the way he started gasping and moaning indecipherable nonsense – though, of course, it was not really nonsense at all, but rather another language entirely.

 

Yes, the rumors were true: King Caspian X harbored a persistent tendency to spontaneously shift into a Spanish state-of-mind whenever he was lost in the throes of passion. This knowledge had been met with much astonishment (and a healthy dose of amusement), though Peter later concluded that his surprise was unwarranted. Although he might be forgiven for having been too incoherent with his own lust the first few times their bodies had clashed and melded to really pay much heed to anything his skilled lover may or may not have been saying (it had _all_ been gibberish, then), he ought to have at least noticed that the other youth was _capable_ of speaking in another tongue. For whatever reason, he had been under the impression that English was the only language spoken by the Telemarines, however Mediterranean their speech patterns, and never once had it occurred to him that there might be a reason that the accents amongst the nobility were ever so much thicker than those of the peasantry – that reason, of course, being that the language of the court was _not_ English, and he only thought otherwise because the usual language had been put aside out of consideration for the comfort of the visiting Kings and Queens.

 

“How strange,” Peter had commented with a baffled frown, “that the aristocracy should prefer one language and the common people another.” To this, Caspian had regaled him with a history lesson that left Peter's head spinning and might have been better summed up in a simple line or two: because, dating back to his peoples first arrival in Telmar, their neighbors had only ever spoken the Common Tongue, it became necessary to adapt in order to pursue trade and communication; however, in honor of their origins, Spanish remained the primary language of the educated and the elite. The once-and-again-King could only wonder how this would change in the face of the recent unification of the Telemarines and True Narnians. Somehow he had trouble imagining Glenstorm commenting on the brightness of “las estrellas” or the alignment of “los planetas” or even Reepicheep challenging anyone to “un duelo de honor” anytime soon.

 

Of course (though he would never admit it), Peter was far less interested in the history and the politics of it all than he was with the way those alien words made his heart pound and his blood pressure rise. After five months of “living in sin” (in more ways than one) and an additional three in the marriage bed, Peter had developed something of a fetish for the sound of Spanish words (so foreignly delicious!) dripping from his lover's tongue. He loved making Caspian lose control – loved driving him into such a state of ecstasy that he couldn't even control his own voice.

 

And so it was that the High King Peter came to associate Spanish with sex and, consequently, developed a very peculiar sort of weakness: with just few words, Peter could be driven into a lustful madness. His husband, alas, was no fool, and took his revenge for Peter's laughter at his own queer habit in the sweetest way possible; in other words, King Caspian X could often be seen whispering in his consort's ear during meetings and court hearings and all manner of other public events, but his private words did not consist of the innocuous commentaries and opinion-searching everyone presumed – no, Caspian was more cruel than that.

 

“Me gustaría desnudarte,” would come the soft murmur, low and teasing, and before long Peter would be fighting back a blush (“Oh, am I looking a little flushed? I _am_ rather warm,” he would stammer if anyone asked.) and thanking the heavens that Telemarine styles were loose enough to easily hide certain embarrassing signs of arousal. Peter could suffer like this for _hours_ if his husband was in a particularly sadistic mood – but he always had his way once they were alone, falling on his expectant partner like a parched man to a pool of freshwater.

 

“Mi chico tierno. Mi amor. Mi vida,” Caspian would gasp adoringly as Peter pleasured him with eager hands and a knowing tongue. “No pares. Nunca pares.” And then, before long, the dark-haired youth would loose all restraint and turn the tables, torturing Peter in all the right ways before at last they lay gasping and sweating with exertion in the comfort of each other's arms. If daylight yet trickled through the windows of whatever room they had found their solitude in, Caspian would then set them both to rights with gentle hands, smoldering eyes, and a whispered, “Este amor es lo mas bello del mundo,” and if it was after dark, as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep, he would softly caress his face and whisper his goodnight: “Te amo con toda mi alma. Buenas noches, mi corazon. Dulces sueños.”

 

And Peter would smile and say, “I love you too.”

 

Some meanings transcend language.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Spanish (as I understand them):
> 
> * las estrellas: "the stars"  
> * los planetas: "the planets"  
> * un duelo de honor: "a duel of honor"  
> * me gustaría desnudarte: "I want to get you naked"  
> * mi chico tierno: "my sweet boy"  
> * mi amor: "my love"  
> * mi vida: "my life"  
> * no pares: "don't stop"  
> * nunca pares: "never stop"  
> * este amor es lo mas bello del mundo: "this is the most beautiful love in the world"  
> * te amo con toda mi alma: "I love you with all my soul"  
> * buenas nochas, mi corazon: "good night, my heart"  
> * dulces sueños: "sweet dreams"


End file.
